


蝉鸣

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: Toshiya水仙敏弥X Toshiya今日的看图说话（https://imgur.com/SF1iy14），关于救赎的故事，很短。BY:七
Relationships: Toshiya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	蝉鸣

从便利店打工结束回家的时间已经是傍晚了，他又再一次走在每天都要经过的同一条路上。夏天已经快要结束了啊，在桥上的时候已经几乎听不到蝉鸣了。

哪怕是夕阳西下，白日的最后一丝温暖眷顾每个过路人的时候，依然会有这样的事情发生——这些蝉应该已经快要死了吧，说不定正在他看不见的地方悄悄死去。

所以说在过去的日子里，嫌这些蝉吵闹的自己究竟算什么呢？毕竟小时候也经常和朋友们一起，拿着顶端放了口香糖的粘竿，参加谁比谁杀死的蝉更多，这样孩童专属的残忍游戏。

今天依然不想回家。

去年下半年刚刚从家里搬了出来，之后也在新的出租屋过了生日，给自己买了蛋糕，叫了另一个朋友过来，给了自己一个手串当礼物，现在正好好地戴在手上。

二十多岁了，不过就是这样平凡的日子，和小时候幻想过的画面大相径庭。说起来，这份幻想，从青春期的时候就已经开始跑偏了。

敏弥，要好好保重哦。最好的朋友在送走他的时候曾经攥紧了他的手，哭着跟他说。

女孩子哭起来一点都不好看啊，他低头握住了对方，装作没有看到自己手上被捏出来的淤青。

结果他一坐上车就没忍住哭起来了。

男孩子这样像什么话，父亲一边开着车一边呵斥。

是，他忍了又忍，终于把眼泪憋了回去，翻出来一张纸巾擦了擦，回答道，对不起，父亲大人。

结果新家附近的高中也并不怎么样，他当时很瘦，又有点害羞，哪怕长了张好看的脸，最后也抵不过被人嘲笑口音和打扮，学校管得很严，明目张胆的斗殴和欺负是没有的，但孤立这样的事，就像随处可见的冷暴力，从小时候以来，就一直一直都在。

校园欺凌对很多人来说，说破了天，也就只是青少年的任性罢了，况且脸上既没有带伤，也没有什么明目张胆的行为，就算跟父母说，得到的也不过是一句——  
为什么不能跟同学们好好相处呢。

从某一天开始，他就再也没有回去过了。

虽然这些已经快是十年前的事情了，可以说，现在已经不再是会被这些回忆困扰的年龄了，有时候回头想想，却觉得现在的处境好像和之前一般无二。前辈有时候会提前走掉，丢给他一句，今天就麻烦你了哦，他也只能点点头答应下来。  
在这样的社会里面，活着，活得有意义有趣味，似乎都已经成了一件很难的事情。

也不是没有尝试过自杀，浴缸的水都已经放好了，很容易想象到里面有游着的金鱼的样子。刀也早就准备了，搁在了一旁，非常锋利小巧的一把，坐在旁边能看到反射的光。热水的蒸汽慢慢模糊了自己的影子，本来已经做好了决定，但不知为什么，呆坐了一会，直到水都凉掉了，也始终没有下得去手。

所以还是等天彻底黑掉的时候，就跳下去吧。

正这样想着，突然被人给撞了一下。

是十几岁的少年，染了蓝色的头发，留得有些长，背着一把贝斯莽莽撞撞地冲着就过来了，像是故意似的，直接就撞到了他腰上。

男孩子比他还矮一些，虽然明显还是未成年，但五官已经出落得很漂亮了。他正要发火，对面的人就对着他笑了起来，露出了尖尖的虎牙。

啊，对不起对不起，我们赶时间，男孩子双手合十，鞠着躬道歉，马上就快到我们演出了。

演出？学院祭排练之类的吗？他说。

不是哦，我们是乐队，男孩子笑得很自豪的样子，我们可不是学校里面那些打打闹闹的货色，已经有酒吧请我们去表演了。

是吗，那很厉害啊。

他的客套话对男孩来说明显很受用，对方的笑得更开心了，大叔也对乐队有兴趣吗？

啊，有一点，他回答道，不过谁是大叔啊小子！

嘿嘿，对方肆无忌惮地流着汗也笑着，那你不要老皱眉啦，会老得很快的。

他正要说什么，男孩的同伴就已经在前面叫他，Toshiya————你能不能快点！！

来啦来啦，他一边应着，一边把贝斯背带收到最紧，打了个死结。即使化了妆，穿着裙子和网袜，却仍然干净利落地不像个女孩子，他翻过了木桥的栏杆，直接跳了下去。

诶，小——  
他话还没有说完——快两米的落差，男孩却就已经轻快地落到了地上——像什么敏捷的动物，连带那件黑色的风衣也成了翅膀。他像抱着什么宝物一样抱着贝斯往前跑，同时回头对他挥手，我们一定会变得很有名的，有机会要来看我们演出哦！！

他挥了挥手，没有注意到自己也跟着点了头。

河滩的一点热闹很快又随着男孩的离去消失了，只剩下被他们踩过的草丛还歪七扭八地躺着，哪怕今年的蝉已经死去了，但是很快这些草就会再长起来吧，河里的水也会再充沛起来吧。  
暮色四合，但远处的天际线仍然还有些光亮。他在此之前从来没有听过什么摇滚乐，也从来没有想过自己会和什么乐队有任何瓜葛，那个男孩子足够耀眼，也足够冒失，都没有告诉他自己乐队表演的酒吧的名字。

或许现在还不是时候吧。

他这样想着，终于抓住了最后一点落日的尾巴，像往常一样回家了。

END


End file.
